


Generale, ja...(PL)

by Andzia267



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Poetry, Crack, Crylo Ren, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship, Humor, Humour, M/M, Parody, Poor Hux, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romance, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, fluffy i think, hints of stormpilot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Pięć razy gdy Kylo zawstydził generała Huxa. Po paru miesiącach odkąd moc ich połączyła Rey nie mogąca znieść tego wszytskiego postanowiła wziąć sprawy Kylo w swoje ręce i pomóc mu w zdobyciu serca Huxa.





	Generale, ja...(PL)

**Author's Note:**

> English translation is on my profile!
> 
> Nie było mnie tu pół roku, nazwijmy to wyjątkowo ciężkim rokiem szkolnym.
> 
> Pisałam w tym fandomie, ale nie miałam konta i tych postaci do dyspozycji, więc to praktycznie pierwszy raz.
> 
> Ciekawostka: to pierwsze moje opublikowane fanfiction do czegoś co nie jest japońskie. O.o
> 
> Widząc gdziekolwiek zaszłam dużo Reylo i obrazków z ich połączeniem mocy, pomyślałam, a co byłoby gdyby połączenie wykorzystać do Kyluxa?

[English version of this fic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13404834)

* * *

Kylo czesał właśnie włosy przy pozłacanym lustrze w komnacie przeznaczonej specjalnie dla najwyższego wodza, którym od paru miesięcy był.

Nagle przestał i odwrócił się w oczekiwaniu.

-Moc nadal to robi Ben-powiedziała do niego Rey, odległa, ale zupełnie wyraźna przed jego oczami.

-Wiem.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów odwrócił się z powrotem do lustra, kontynuując układanie fryzury.

Przyzwyczajeni do tych połączeń zwykle kontynuowali, cokolwiek robili, dodając złośliwe komentarze, lub zwyczajnie rozmawiając.

Kylo odłożył w końcu grzebień i przejrzał się ostatecznie.

-Z tyłu masz kołtuna.

-To nie kołtun, tylko kręcone włosy. Mam je po dziadku.-powiedział dumnie - twoje brzydkie proste włosy ostatecznie udowadniają, że nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni.

-Skończ z tym Ben, znowu próbujesz nazwać mnie nikim. Powiedz mi lepiej jak ci idzie.

-Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.-powiedział, trzaskając drzwiami łazienki.

-Jak będziesz trzaskał drzwiami i rozwalał wszystko na swojej drodze po każdym wspomnieniu o czymś, co cię przejmuje, nie uda ci się.

-Było późno, ja miałem złamane serce i nie myślałem nad tym, co mówię. Zapomnij o tym.-stęknął, nakładając skórzane rękawice.

-Nie mogę na to wszystko patrzeć, więc słuchaj mnie uważnie. Nie wydawaj pieniędzy na złote lustra i nie niszcz wyposażenia statku. Wiesz, że go to denerwuje.

-Jest głupi, zasługuje na bycie denerwowanym. Widziałaś, jak przylizuje sobie ostatnio włosy? Nie mogę zadawać się z osobą, której włosy tak wyglądają!

-To moje nie są nagle takie tragiczne?-zaśmiała się Rey.

-Ty mi lepiej powiedz jakim prawem dajesz mi rady, jeśli sama nikogo nie masz, hm?

-Mój najlepszy przyjaciel albo flirtuje ze swoim chłopakiem, albo siedzą sobie nawzajem na kolanach, albo opowiada mi o nim i ich synkowi, którego poznałam przed nim. Wiem o tym więcej, niż chcę wiedzieć.

-To dlaczego pomagasz morderczemu wężowi?

-Bo zawsze jak jestem na ciebie skazana, muszę patrzeć, jak siedzisz w kącie i ryczysz, albo rozwalasz statek swojego przyszłego chłopaka i ryczysz, albo słuchasz...-Rey nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo Kylo zaczął ją przekrzykiwać.

-Nikt nie karze ci mnie słuchać, jak ci się nie podoba, to tego nie rób!

-Chciałabym. Idź do niego i powiedz mu, co czujesz to jedyny sposób, dokuczanie mu nie załatwi niczego, to nie podstawówka.-wtedy moc zaczęła ich rozłączać i Rey odetchnęła.- Wreszcie!

-Brzydkie nic!-krzyknął za nią Kylo.

* * *

Kylo usiadł na tronie należącym jeszcze niedawno do Snoke'a.

Wezwał do siebie Huxa, który niedługo powinien tu być.

Gdy usłyszał zbliżające się miarowe kroki, wyprostował się i założył nogę na nogę.

-Najwyższy wodzu - powiedział wchodzący Hux z nutką obrzydzenia.- chciałeś mnie widzieć.

-Dobrze generale.- Wzięła go trema i nie mógł odnaleźć się w plątaninie słów i różnych zdań, które nasuwał mu jego umysł.

Hux zmarszczył brwi i machnął głową dopytując się cicho o powód wezwania.

-Spiesz się Ren, prawdziwe obowiązki na mnie czekają.

_Co Rey sobie wyobraża? On mnie nie szanuje, jak mam mu coś powiedzieć, jak nie da mi dojść do słowa. Nawet na takim stanowisku jest dla mnie oschły i odpowiada z pretensją._

Kylo wstał z tronu i podszedł do Huxa coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego z każdą mijającą sekundą.

Hux nie krył rosnącego zdenerwowania.

Gdy Kylo do niego doszedł, pochylił się nad nim i zmarszczył brwi.

Brakowało paru centymetrów, a wpadłby na niego.

-Ostrożnie Ren, coś z tobą nie tak?-pretensja w jego głosie narastała.

Nie mógł już brzmieć jak skarżypyta z podstawówki, którego nikt nie lubił, bo to Kylo był teraz wodzem, to było dziwnie satysfakcjonujące.

-Nienawidzę piasku - wykrztusił Kylo, nawołujący w mocy do dziadka, aby pomógł mu w tej ciężkiej chwili.

Hux mrugnął, trzymając oczy zamknięte trochę przydługo.

-Jest szorstki, twardy i denerwujący. Wszędzie wchodzi.-powiedział to z pasją w głosie, ale gdy podniósł wzrok i zobaczył przejęty, zdegustowany i załamany wzrok Huxa poczuł się zakłopotany. Czy to możliwe, że jego własny dziadek, wielki Darth Vader sabotażuje jego życie uczuciowe?- W sensie - przerwał, zastanawiając się- że ty też jesteś jak piasek, no, ale nie wchodzisz tam, gdzie powinieneś, czyli ten, no we mnie. W sensie to nie jest tak, że cię nienawidzę!

Wtedy znowu pojawia się Rey i gdy zobaczyła scenę przed sobą zrobiła głośne " ooo " niczym wkurzający koledzy.

Kylo spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

-Powiedz mu, że dajesz mu wolny dzień.-powiedziała, śmiejąc się bezczelnie -Finn nie mówię do ciebie!-odkrzyknęła odwracając się.

Kylo obiecał sobie, że jeżeli to nie wyjdzie, pojedzie prosto do bazy ruchu oporu i zamorduje ją.

Odwrócił się, skupiając całą uwagę na swoim otoczeniu.

-Generale Hux chciałem przez to wszystko powiedzieć, że daję ci dzień urlopu, zasłużyłeś sobie.

-Zwariowałeś!-krzyknął Hux.- Masz go cofnąć! Wiesz ile mam roboty?

-Cofnij to!-poradziła Rey

-Hux, możesz robić co chcesz cały dzien, nawet jeśli będzie to oznaczać pracę.

Skupił się ma wizji Rey, która wystawiła dwa kciuki w górę.

Mógł ją zabić, kiedy Snoke go o to prosił.

Hux zdążył już uciec.

-Co ty zrobiłaś?-wyjęczał Kylo niczym prawdziwy Skywalker-On nienawidzi mnie bardziej!

-Mężczyźni są idiotami, musisz być dla niego miły pierwszy, albo zamkniecie się w wiecznym kole. Finn i Poe ciągle powtarzają sobie, jak bardzo się kochają i jacy idealni są. Co mu mówiłeś, zanim przyszłam?

-Porównałem go do piasku, ale w dobrym sensie!

Rey starała się nie okazywać powagi sytuacji więc udała, że Kylo ma jeszcze szanse.

-Nie rób tego nigdy więcej. Nic co mówi ci twój dziadek, nie działa w prawdziwym życiu. Pomyśl o swoim zachowaniu w stosunku do niego i co mógłbyś zrobić lepiej.

-Myślisz, że mnie nie lubi, bo próbowałem go udusić i rzuciłem nim mocą o ścianę tego samego dnia?

-Zrobiłeś co?! Nie rzucaj nim! Najlepiej w ogóle go nie dotykaj, uszanuj jego prywatność, bądź szarmancki i miły.

Kylo przytaknął z miną skrzywdzonego szczeniaczka.

-Myślę, że miałem prawo to zrobić, byłem wkurzony po tym, jak ktoś zostawił mnie po propozycji nie do odrzucenia i uciekł z resztkami miecza należącego DO MNIE.

-Sam pomogłeś mi go zniszczyć.

* * *

-Generale Hux-powiedział Kylo z nadzieją, kiedy mijał się z nim na mostku.

Hux tylko przyspieszył kroku. Jego wyraz twarzy był lekko poirytowany, ale nie było to niczym specjalnym.

-Generale-zawołał za nim.-Twoje podkrążone oczy są urzekające, ale wolałbym, abyś przemyślał, moją propozycję i spróbował odpocząć.

Dlaczego nikt nie słuchał jego propozycji?!

Hux odwrócił się. Rozluźnił brwi, spinając je szybko z powrotem.

-Przemyślałem już.

-Nalegam.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy, złe napięcie rosło między nimi, aż Hux oderwał wzrok i odszedł w swoją stronę.

Kylo zatrzymał go mocą.

Pojawiła się Rey, od razu oburzona.

-Puść go!

Kylo z trudem zrobił to.

Hux prychnął z pogardą i szybko poszedł w swoją stronę.

-Ładnie wyglądasz!-krzyknął za nim Kylo, a odpowiedziało mu tylko głośne klaśnięcie dłoni Rey o czoło.

Wyciągnął swój miecz świetlny i z groźnym okrzykiem zaczął naparzać nim po okolicznym wyposażeniu.

Wszyscy pracownicy cicho i ostrożnie wycofali się.

-Uspokój się Ben.-westchnęła Rey.-Jesteś prawdziwym wrzodem, więc nie dziwię mu się!

Kylo rozpłakał się.

Łzy spływając mu po policzkach zostawiły dziury po makijażu.

-Słuchaj.-powiedziała Rey ignorując jego ból- Powiedz mu dokładnie, co ci się w nim podoba, bądź romantyczny, wyznaj mu, co czujesz. To jedyny sposób, aby dowiedzieć się o jego uczuciach. Pamiętaj, świat jest okrutny, a jeśli on powie nie, musisz to uszanować i dać mu spokój.

Kylo przygryzł wargę, co mu się w nim właściwie było takie seksowne w Huxie, oprócz mutualnej chęci mordu.

* * *

Gdy Hux zobaczył wchodzącego na mostek Kylo Rena od razu przewrócił oczami.

Ale nie spodziewał się ukulele i klęknięcia przed nim w centrum uwagi.

Kylo przez cały ten czas patrzył prosto w jego zielone oczy, z ciepłym, ale niewyraźnym uśmiechem.

Gdy zaczął brzdąkać na gitarze, ciągle w skórzanych rękawiczkach, wszyscy skrzywili się. Zamknęli oczy w czytej agonii. Pomimo krwi cieknącen im z uszu, musieli a przede wszystkim chcieli zostać i zobaczyć co z tego wyniknie.

Ale podobno liczą się starania, prawda?

Gdy otworzył usta, było jeszcze gorzej.

-Generale Hux, masz bardzo ładne, rude włosy, jesteś głośny, bardzo niepokornego serca. Twoje chude ciałko wygląda bardzo seksownie w dwa razy większym płaszczu, a twój rudy kotek ma mięciutkie futerko, ale jeśli nie przestanie się załatwiać w mojej piaskownicy na hełmy, będzie z nim bardzo źle.

Hux słyszący groźbę w stronę swojego ukochanego kota, otrząsnął się z szoku i podszedł szybkim krokiem graniczącym z biegiem w stronę klęczącego Kylo i próbował zakryć mu usta, albo chociaż kopnąć wystarczająco mocno, aby przestał.

Szepty pracowników stawały się coraz głośniejsze i bezczelniejsze.

-Nie wstydź się Armie!-krzyknął Kylo Ren-chodząca definicja słoneczka.-to ja jestem teraz wodzem, możemy robić, co tylko chcemy.

-Uśpij wszystkich mocą, Hux się wstydzi i nie powie ci prawdy!-poradziła Rey

Sprawił, że na zawołanie cały pokój upadł na posadzkę w słodkim śnie.

Hux korzystając z okazji, wybiegł z pokoju.

* * *

Odkąd Kylo praktycznie wyznał Huxowi swoje uczucia, a on uciekł, najwyższy wódz siedział bezczynnie na tronie.

Aktualnie słuchał muzyki tak namiętnie obrażanej przez Rey. Rozmawiał z nią beztrosko, zaczepiając o rady dbania o włosy, "wspaniałe" sposoby trenowania Luke'a, po obgadywanie Finna.

Aż w końcu Hux sam do niego przyszedł.

Kylo spojrzał na niego, czując cały ból i niesprawiedliwość świata.

-Ben powiedz mu, co czujesz wprost, może inaczej nie zrozumie...-powiedziała Rey, prostując się.-Oboje jesteście wyjątkowy głupi-dodała szeptem

Kylo zerwał się jak postrzelony z tronu i klęknął przed Huxem.

-Wstawaj!-krzyknęła Rey

Kylo posłużnie zebrał się z posadzki, nie obeszło się jednak bez krzywej miny.

-Generale Hux, ty...-ale mimowolnie ugryzł się w język. To trudniejsze niż myślał, gdyby Hux domyślił się sam, nie miałby takich problemów!

-Dalej! Dalej! Dalej!-Kibicowała mu Rey.

Była spoko jak na brzydkie nic.

-Ren, ostatnio zachowujesz się...-zaczął Hux z dziwnym przejęciem.

-Cicho Hux. Mam coś ważnegi do ogłoszenia!-krzyknął Kylo- A ty mi przeszkadzasz! Podobasz mi się no!-dokończył agresywnie, ale sam potulnie patrzył w podłogę.-Odpowiedz mi tu i teraz, a wtedy przestanę cię dręczyć.

Spojrzał mu w oczy z miną mordercy, czekając na wyrok.

-Rozumiem, że jeśli ci odmówię, rozprujesz mi gardło Ren?

-Poddusiłem cię raz w życiu, a ty robisz z tego wielką aferę!

-Ben nie przypominaj mu o tym!-krzyknęła załamana Rey.

Wtedy moc rozłączyła ich.

Rey coraz częściej denerwowała się, że rozłącza się w takich momentach.

Ale odwróciła wzrok i zobaczyła trzymających się za ręce podczas siedzenia sobie na kolanach Finna i Poe rozmawiających jakby nigdy nic z ruchem oporu.

Tutaj dzieje się wiele więcej i umiejętniej. A tam z pewnością już się pozabijali.

* * *

Gdy Rey połączyła się z powrotem z Kylo widziała sypialnię i dwie postacie leżące w łóżku.

Zasłoniła oczy dłonią i krzyknęła w czystym terrorze.

Ale nie usłyszała żadnych jęków i tego całego badziewia. Jedynie przepełnione irytacją chrząknięcie.

W przypływie odwagi zerknęła przez palec i zobaczyła, że przytulali się do siebie troskliwie.

Jednak ta dwójka różni się od tamtej tylko liczbą zabójstw na koncie.

-Szybko poszło.-powiedziała, krzyżując ręce.- Gratuluję. Moja misja wykonana, ale pamiętaj, że jak następnym razem się spotkamy zaniosę twój zajęty tyłek prosto do Generał Organy, przeprosisz ją i przedstawisz narzeczonego.-powiedziała groźnie-I pożyczysz mi swoją odżywkę do włosów.-dodała patrząc w bok.

-Dzięki Rey-szepnął Kylo

-Co?!-zapytał Hux

**Author's Note:**

> Przypał :P
> 
> naczelny wódz?
> 
> najwyższy wódz?
> 
> who knows


End file.
